Ever After
by HelloMissDeath
Summary: Iron Bull and rogue Gwen Trevelyan defeated Corypheus together, there is nothing they can't face... except for Gwen's parents. The pair travel to Ostwick to confront her family and Bull has to face his feelings towards her head on. Mostly from Bulls perspective [Bull/ F!Trevelyan] a bit of Fluffy, funny, and romantic. M due to sexual themes, swears, and alcohol... lots of alcohol
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Just some thoughts I had buzzing around my head about after it all between Iron Bull and F! Trevelyan. I don't know where this is going nor do I ever plan to know at the moment. Just a mix of one shots that may connect…may not… You decide. Reviews are awesome and appreciated. _

_I do not own any of the Dragon Age Franchise. If I did I would be happy woman who would not be writing fan fiction. _

Bull was happy, Corypheus was dead and his _Kadan_ was alive. Yes, he was completely happy in that moment of time. Bull squeezed tighter onto his Lady's waist as they watched the sun slowly sink over the horizon. The cool mountain air of Skyhold enveloped them. Bull grumbled softly as he felt her skin become too cold for his liking. He wrapped his arms tighter around the small rouge in front of him, sheltering her from the cold. She continued to silently look out to the constellations that littered the night sky. She cleared her throat softly.

"When I was a kid I would sneak out of my fathers estate and lay in the fields for hours just watching the stars. I would look up and ask questions on how my life would turn out. Ask whom I would fall in love with and marry in the future." She hesitated for a moment before she continued talking a little more tenderly, "Some times I would talk to the Maker, when I still believed, then when I lost my faith I would curse his name to the same stars that shown down upon me. When I was confused I would plead for help and direction but I would never get an answer, but I stilled hopped" Gwen fell into silence once more as her emerald eyes searched the universe for the answer she seamed to desperately need.

"What do I do now?" Her voice was soft and rough. Bull shrugged and looked down to the small human in his arms.

"I don't know what comes next for the Inquisition," Bull turned her around slowly in his arms, "What I do know is that you can finally sleep soundly _Kadan_." He kissed the top of her head.

"Its late." Gwen sighed, exhaustion slowly started to creep over her features. Bull smirked and quickly lifted her off the ground and into his arms, with four quick strides he was at their bed. Setting her down on the edge he slowly started the task of unlacing her boots. He heard her chuckle softly.

"What am I? An invalid now?" Bull chuckled at her.

"No _Kadan." _He felt her hand rest on his cheek softly and gently direct his face up to hers. Bull complied with her wish and looked at the short red head with emerald like eyes. She bit her lip softly, wanting to ask a question that she didn't know how to form. He knew what it was before she could even ask. " I'm staying _Kadan_, don't worry."

He pulled her down onto his lap and captured her lips with his. She eagerly demanded more of him as she pushed herself against his chest and dug her nails into his flesh. Bull would never admit it to her but he was her slave, whatever she demanded he would give, so he pulled her tight against him and kept her there. He would never tell her how worried he had been when they went into the final battle, nor how his heart would drop whenever Bull had seen her just barley miss an attack from their enemy. Bull would never tell her how deeply he had actually fallen in love with her. Qunari do not fall in love, luckily for Bull, he was now Tal-Vashoth so in the end it didn't matter any longer. But for Bull it still felt odd.

Bull kissed her neck roughly, biting her every so often. She graced his ears with soft moans, pleas, and whimpers of pleasure. He bent to her will easily and gave her want she wanted and needed until she was thoroughly exhausted. At some point their torn clothing had littered the floor, they had some how found their way back onto the bed, the sheets now messed and the pillows scattered. Gwen was now curled up on his chest, half way between sleep and the waking world. Bull ran a hand along her soft skin, slowly rubbing away the bright red handprints from her hips.

"Bull," her voice was barley a whisper, He felt her shift on his chest too look up at him "I lo-" Bull cut her off with a gentle kiss, he watched her eyes questioning him for interrupting her. Bull knew if she said the few words he would forever be lost to her will, to the sweet words that would roll off her lips, and forever chained to her side. Granted, He would be happy always bound to her, but he didn't know if he could tell her that. It was simpler to cut her off before she uttered the words.

"I know _Kadan_." Bull sighed and ran his finger through her hair. "I do too." She sighed, content for this moment in time and slowly drifted to sleep on top of him. He stayed awake, his mind running through the possibilities and analyzing everything that could happen now. They stayed like that until the morning sun slowly started rise above the horizon.

Two weeks had past since Corypheus had been vanquished and Bull was in the tavern with the Chargers and Varric. The author was retelling a story about his adventures with Hawke back in Kirkwall. Bull wasn't paying attention his mind, like always, was back with a green-eyed spitfire. She had been off since the battle, either she was clinging to him demanding more or pushing him away to battle her own demons. Bull drowned his tankard and set it down a little to harshly, startling everyone at the table. Silence fell over the group until Varric cleared his throat.

"Something wrong with the Mrs, Tinny?" The dwarf smirked and leaned back into his chair.

"No. Yes. I don't know." Bull grumbled softly. Krem let out a short laugh.

"You sure about that boss? With the way all of Skyhold has heard you two the last few weeks I would think her problem would be walking." The group of misfits laughed until Bull glared at his second in command, who quickly just held up his hands in defense. Varric sighed and gave Bull a concerned look.

"A lot was pushed on The Inqu- Gwen, at once, maybe now that it's over she's just confused and needs time to adjust to life again." Bull gave the storyteller a curt nod of understanding. It was a logical idea, she had been thrown into a life she didn't want or expect and had done the near impossible while being regarded as a mouthpiece of a divine entity.

With a sigh Bull stood, "I need to go, see if I can get her to come out of that war room of hers." His group of misfit raised their almost empty tankards in a salute as a goodbye as he departed the tavern. Bull's journey to the war room didn't take him long, but he had been wrong about where he thought his _Kadan_ had trapped herself. He then went to his second guess, but once he got to the library she was nowhere to be found. Dorian had suggested the stables to care for her horse or their room for some more _alone time. _The mage stopped laughing when Bull stated that she had probably had enough after the two rounds earlier. Yet Bull fallowed his advice and checked both places, neither held the short human.

Bull gently patted the mahogany colored stallion's neck with a sigh.

"You haven't spotted her Marcus, have you?" He quietly asked the horse who grumbled at the Qunari, they had never liked each other. "Thought not."

"Lady Gwen went to the kitchens." Bull looked over to the Horse Master.

"You sure?" Bull raised his eyebrow

"Yeah, she was all in a fuss over something. She murdered three practice dummies and was still upset, so she stomped off to the kitchens to eat." Dennet then confusedly mumbled, "I don't know where she puts it all, she has such a tinny waist. I swear I've seen that girl eat an entire cake in one sitting and still complain about being hungry."

Bull made his way to the kitchens, where he discovered her sitting on a stool next to the prep table stabbing a chocolate cake with her fork. Bull stood in the doorway and watched her, she hadn't sensed him yet, thus making her one of the worst assassins in history or she was just totally enthralled by the desert in front of her. She was a beauty in the warm firelight of the kitchens. Her long red hair cascaded to one side and glistened in the light. Her eyes danced with a mix of emotions from her thoughts. Her skin was light but not enough to look sickly. Bull smirked as he watched her repeatedly stab the defenseless cake. Slowly he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think your abusing it." He stated with a smirk. Gwen grumbled at him, he sighed in her ear. "_Kadan_, tell me what is wrong, I may be able to figure out a lot on my own, but not everything." They were silent for a long time, slowly she sighed in defeat and put the fork down.

"I got a letter last week." She said weakly. Silence hung in the air after that. It was like pulling teeth with her.

"What kind of letter, _Kadan_?" They spoke in hushed whispers reserved for lovers ears only.

"It was from my family, back in Ostwick." She grumbled sadly. Bull let a quiet _'Oh',_ they had talked about her family over their time together. She couldn't stand them. More so her father, who had pushed her to be something she wasn't, and when she was pushed she would push just as much back if not more. Bull cleared his throat.

"Was it from your mother at least?" Bull hopped, she was the only one she could stand. Her siblings sounded like spoiled brats who just wanted the tittle and felt entitled to it, where Gwen was the last in line and wanted none of it. Her father had burnt every bridge that she had tried to make. Her mother was the only hope of anything "good" to come out of this.

"No." She stated angrily as she picked up her fork again and stabbed a large chunk of cake and stuffed it into her mouth, "It was from the Bann himself." She stated with her mouth filled. After some silence she finally swallowed the cake and continued.

"He demanded that I return home and explain my behavior." Gwen let out a dark chuckle, "Apparently my relationship with a Qunari is shaming the families name." Bull tightened his grip around his middle, he was lucky that she was still glaring at the poor cake or else she would have seen the fear in his eyes at that. Bull schooled his features.

"So what are you going to do?" Bull asked quietly.

"I'm going to eat this cake and then tell him to go whack off." Bull let out a big laugh and smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan."

They sat in the tavern and after a few drinks Gwen was scribbling on a piece of parchment, she sat in Bull's lap where she narrated what she wrote to her father for their odd grouping of friends.

"Dearest Father," She stated with a hoity toity air. Bull was already smirking. "It has come to my attention that you for have decided my bed mate is inadequate for our family name." Gwen fluttered her eyelashes to the people at their table. Sera and Varric were already trying to hold back drunken laughter while Dorian was waiting for the more juicy portions to laugh.

"Let me start of by saying he is excessively adequate as a lover, if you catch my drift, dearest father" Gwen gave an over exaggerated wink. Bull let out a chuckle as Josephine blushed slightly. Gwen continued, " Also it is not against the Maker's will, because I've been calling his name every night since The Iron Bull and I started our Relationship, and he has responded back." At that point even the seeker lost it and was laughing at Gwen's childish antics. Bull slowly kneaded her thigh with his thumb. A smirk was happily place on his lips.

"Also I believe if we think about what has happened of recent you are in no place to complain about my sex life since I did just save all of our ass's from a green hole in the sky." Gwen paused for a second; she shyly looked over her shoulder at Bull. His hand stilled as their eyes met. His heart stopped for a second as he watched her mull over the next sentence she was going to write.

"Finally, I don't care what you say Father, I love him. Always your hell raiser, Gwen." Their companions fell silent at the table as they watched the couple. Bull could feel it happening; he could feel himself lost to her for good once the words were actually said. Bull rested his head in the crook of her neck and breathed her in, Violets, lavender and the sea. She was his everything, and he would forever be chained to her. She would no longer get just what she needed she would get every little whim she wanted.

"And I love you, _Kadan_." Bull sighed. He could hear Varric clear his throat softly from the other side of the table.

"So, anyone else confused on if they want to throw up or smile at this shit?" the dwarf motioned to the two of them.

"I think it's adorable." Dorian stated loudly, "Odd, but adorable." Bull ignored the group talking about them, what he did focus on was the woman in his lap who's cheeks had turned almost as red as her hair. He watched her face from his position; a wide smile couldn't leave her lips as she tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. She tried to keep up with the conversation at the table but her eyes would flick back down and catch his every few moments, causing her smile to grow more and the blush on her pale cheeks to become darker.

They were back in their room that night, it was dark and his _Kadan_ was safely curled into his arms. They were silent in the darkness, he knew she wasn't sleeping yet her breath hadn't evened and she hadn't started the odd squeaks she would make in her sleep.

"Bull?"

"Mhm?"

"Please say it again." Her voice was soft and her breath danced across his bare chest. It was moments like this he remembered how much younger she was compared to him, him being thirty-six and she just the young age of twenty-four. He pulled her closer and looked down at the eyes that shown through the dark.

"I love you, Gwen." He kissed her forehead gently and kept whispering sweet words until they had both fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey so there's another chapter, look at that! And I may have kind of a story arc in mind. But who knows! Still fluff, cause fluff… but also beginning chunk of this kind of explicit. I don't like writing sex scenes but with the iron bull you kind of have to do something, because it's the Iron Bull and he is… yeah. ENJOY! _

Bull felt the bed shift as Gwen started to get up.

"Where do you think you're going, the sun isn't even up yet _Kadan_?" Bull mumbled sleepily as he opened his good eye. She was tying the sash of her silk robe covering her naked form.

"Can't sleep." She grumbled softly, " I need to do something!" she said a little more agitated. As she is about to stand bull grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him in the middle of the large bed. She didn't fight him, just mumbled angrily. Bull chuckled at Gwen as he undid her work with the plum colored robe, tossing it aside as her pulled her on top of his chest. Slowly he ran his hands up her soft thighs. In the moonlight her skin almost looked deathly white. Her hands rested on his chest; even with her fingers spread she couldn't cover his broad chest. Bull groaned as he looked up at her, her long red hair hung over one shoulder and cascaded down her front.

"Then lets not sleep." Quickly he rolled over so she was under him. He kissed her neck roughly, slowly nipping her skin every now and again. He trapped her wrists above her head. Slowly laughter bubbled from her throat and graced his ears. Bull pulled away and looked down at her. Her soft hair sprayed around her like a fiery halo. Her green eyes glistened in the moonlight with joy as she gazed up at him. She was the most beautiful creature Bull had ever laid his eye on. Bull leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, she kissed him back hungrily. That was it, he felt himself stiffen as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Her short nails dug into his thick flesh begging him for more and he quickly obliged his _Kadan_. He gave her want she needed and wanted.

Their voices reverberated off the stonewalls of the room. Her moans of pleasure and screamed pleas mixed with his growls and rumbles of Qunlat to create a song to his ears. The salty smell of her sweat reminded him of when they first met, the storm coast, her eyes looked like the green of the storm coast. Bull tightened his grip on her hips, he could see it was already lightly bruised under his fingertips, which just made him grab her and thrust harder. His name mixed with the one of the maker, almost turning into one until a final scream from her, she became a pile of mush underneath him. It was the little smile on her lips that did it or him, he couldn't hold back for a second more. With a final roar from him they were left panting and sweating in a pile of pink and silver limbs. Soft words we uttered between them in between pants and small giggles from her. Soon they both fell back asleep intertwined with one another ignoring the out side world and the fact that the windows had been wide open.

Bull walked into the tavern latter that day, nothing had changed since Corypheus's defeat over a month ago. It was the same lot who sat in the same places, who drank the same things, listening to the same music, played by the same bard. Bull smiled, this was why he liked taverns, no matter what town it was always the same, just the faces and accents changed. Bull plopped himself back into his chair and watched the people go about life. One by one the chargers came and sat around him.

"So Chief, how's the Mrs. Iron Bull?" Krem smiled as he took a swig out of his tankard. Bull smirked at the joke that Skyhold like to make. Once word had spread of the dragons tooth everyone took that as the closet thing to a Qunari marriage. Professionally Gwen was the Inquisitor, no one would forget that but in times of peace and with friends someone would always make the crack at calling them the Mr. and Mrs.

"The Inquisitor is good Krem, she's _very_ happy." Krem smirked at the Qunari.

"Oh all of Skyhold knows how happy she is this morning. Did you really have to wake us all up at the ass crack of dawn?" Krem stated, Bull just shrugged with a smirk.

"What she wants, she gets, this morning it was me, tomorrow will probably be one of the damn pastry things she loves so much." The group of mercenaries laughed and then chatter from the Chargers continued on. Bull finished his tankard of ale somewhere between the stories of the good old times and the Chargers singing tavern songs. He pushed himself up and strode towards the bar for another round before he knew he would have to leave.

The odd couple's routine was solid. Wake up, eat, separate for the morning, she would work with her advisors and he would train with the chargers. Meet up in the afternoon for mid meal and for him to pull her away in a dark corner for a bit for hushed whispers and sweet kisses that were reserved for her need of romance. She would go train or check in with others and he would be in the tavern. She would come in at some point. Sit on his lap and talk with who ever was there, maybe they would play Wicked Grace or she would convince him to dance with her. Finally with enough alcohol in both of their blood streams they would make their way to her room, or their room as of now. What they did there was a range of different things, some days it was just carnal needs that had to be met, others they just sat up and talked about life before. He knew what her old hobbies were, and she knew he didn't have hobbies, which she apparently had to rectify.

Bull looked over to the door then out the window. It was late, later then when she would normally come in after her day of work. He would finish his drink and then go find her if she hadn't come back yet, his _Kadan_ was a creature of habit and it took a lot to throw her out of habit. With a groan Bull sat back down in his chair, and took a swig of his ale. Krem glanced over at him a few times, as if building up the courage to ask something.

"So Chief, I have a serious question for you." Krem said quietly, the rest of the chargers were talking loudly and ignored the two's private affairs.

"What is it Cremisius?" Bull asked as softly. They both knew the only time Bull would use Krem's full name was when one of them wanted to discuss a serious matter.

"I know you Qunari don't marry or have families, but I got to ask if you ever considered it, with the boss being…" Krem's voice died off with the hint.

"Because the boss is a noble, public figure, human, or all of the above." Bull stated and Krem nodded slowly. Bull sighed, "I'm not drunk enough to answer that Krem, find me tomorrow and just start get me piss drunk and I can figure that out for you." Bull downed the rest of his tankard quickly.

Bull had actually though about that a lot in the last month, but he didn't want to tell Krem that. Bull had though about talking to his _Kadan_ about it as well, but she had never brought up the idea of them married in seriousness, only to fuck with him. Fuck yeah, he had though about what it would be like, he had run every possible outcome in his mind. Her saying yes, no, laughing at his face, you name it he thought of it. Even the idea of Her with a family or not, Bull had even tortured himself with the image of her with children that were of pinkish hues, not silvery, and hornless. He wondered if she wanted that life, could he give that to her even? If he didn't give that to her, would she stay? Or would she find a man like Cullen to get what she wanted? Bull cleared his throat and shook his head to clear the thoughts that ran ramped through his mind and looked away from the group.

"Krem."

"Yeah, Chief?"

"Do you think she wants…"

"Every human girl growing up wants that, they dream of the day where they get to wear the damn poufy dress. They dream of who will be that daft fool waiting for them at the end of the isle. They dream of families and plan all of it to a science. Even if they say they don't think about it they do to some extent. With the way she looks at you, she has thought about it a lot. So yeah I would be safe wagering five gold that she would say yes in a heart beat if you asked her." Bull gave him a swift nod.

"Thanks Krem."

"Any time Chief." There was a short pause for a moment before Krem smiled. "Should I put down a date in my calendar now?" Krem quickly dodged the tankard that was flung at his head.

Bull walked up the stairs to the bedroom, when he reached the top step he froze in his tracks. Gwen was sitting at her desk with an opened bottle of Antivan Red that was almost finished off. Bull stood silently as we watched her gulp down the rest of her glass as she glared at a piece of parchment sitting on the desk.

_Shit. _Bull thought back to when she very drunkenly him her drinking habits so long ago after they had killed their first dragon together.

"_Ale is normal, hard liquor is let's have fun tonight or do something stupid, then there is wine… wine is I want to murder something or cry, or both!" she has slurred in his ear as he carried her back to bed._

Gwen's green eyes glowed with anger in the setting sun. Her hair was a tangled mess and he could tell she hadn't bathed after her training. She looked up to the large horned man, the anger in her green eyes softened immediately as she met his iron colored ones. He could see the hurt and confusion that the anger tried to hide in her large orbs. She quickly looked away from him, obviously trying to find the right words; with a sigh she started in a shaky voice.

"My Father…" she paused as she filled up her wine glass once more, the bottle's contents now completely emptied. "My dear, sweet bastard of a Father has requested my presence at our home stead in Ostwick." Gwen took a gulp of wine and stared off into the corner holding the crystal glass delicately in her long slender fingers. Bull silently walked behind her and pressed his thumbs into her tense muscles right below her neck. She sighed at the contact and slowly collapsed under his thumbs kneading the knots out of her body. Silence hung in the air, not because there was nothing to say, but because the questions didn't want to be asked yet. Bull waited patiently, knowing that this wasn't just about a letter telling a rebellious child to come home, there was something else in the parchment that had pushed her to wine.

"He has also requested I bring 'the blasted Qunari' as he so eloquently put along with other derogatory terms as well." She finished softly. Bull stilled for a moment there was the problem; there was where the wine came in to dull the anger and pain. Silence hung between them, he was the one who decided where this would go. There were two roads in front of him right now, He could tell her to forget her ignorant family and come to bed or to the tavern with him, or he could try and show her family reason, show them how he was committed to his _Kadan_ and was her slave. Show them how he laid awake at night just listening to her snoring thinking of things that Qunari shouldn't think of. Bull leaned down and kissed the top of her head and breather her in. Violets and lavender with a mix of sea salt and wind as well.

In the end there truly was only one choice. Only one way they could precede where there would be no what if's or anger later on. There was only one path they could take where he knew she would not hate him in the end for choosing. He hated what had to be done, but it was his duty to care for his _Kadan._

"When do we leave?" He asked her softly.

They left the next day. They had two trunks of clothes; lots of button down shits for Bull, and multiple corsets and finery for Gwen. She had gotten ready as Lady Trevelyan that morning, Bull watched her from the bed slowly and skillfully paint her face and pining her hair up in a bun. Tendrils of her hair fell softly from the loose bun, framing her face. He helped her lace up the corset, which he just wanted to rip off immediately after seeing how it showed off her curves and made her tits look even better then before. Showing restraint Bull then helped with the tinny buttons on her on her blue traveling dress that went all the way down her back. She was stunning; the blue dress hugged her body until it gently floated away from her body at her hips. Her neck and shoulders were completely exposed to him; only some white lace trim tried to hide the skin but was unsuccessful. Bull had to step away from Gwen before he lost control over his actions with her.

Once she gently placed the necklace with her families crest upon it on her collarbone she was no longer the Inquisitor, she was the beautiful Gwendolyn Trevelyan, youngest of Ban George Trevelyan the Fourth and Julia Trevelyan. She was once again a lady of the court and no longer a warrior.

"Are you ready?" she whispered to the empty room. Bull could only nod as he grabbed the luggage. Bull fallowed Gwen silently as she bounced down the stairs from their room to the great hall pulling on her white leather gloves. Before she opened the door to the Great hall she turned to him, quickly she pulled him down to her and kissed him roughly on the mouth.

"Remember the rules for when we get there?" she asked once Gwen pulled back but left her hand on his cheek.

"Don't be a bastard, don't smack your ass, and don't call you Boss on Gwen or _Kadan_." Gwen pushed up against his chest with a strained smile.

"Also don't kill my family." After one last peck she turned and held her head high as she walked out to the main hall. It was moments like this where she owned the room with her walk. Moments like this when everyone at Skyhold remembered the royal blood that flowed through her. It was how she had commanded the Inquisition with such ease and finesse. How she walked through the Winter Palace playing the game with grace and cunning. His _Kadan _was nobility, and even he had forgot this fact after going to the tavern with her, sitting her on his knee and telling her how awesome her tits looked with a bit of dragons blood on them or what lurid acts he was going to do to her when they got back to their safe haven.

Together they walked out of the large double doors of the keep and down the stone stairs, everyone in the courtyard watched the odd couple walk together towards their traveling carriage. Bull opened the door to the carriage and held his hand out to help her up into carriage. Gently Gwen laid her hand into his monstrous one, she looked up into his eyes and smiled softly at him as she pushed herself into the cabin. If not for the Inquisition Bull knew she wouldn't have paid him a second glance, and he was one lucky bastard because of the Inquisition. He looked over and found Krem watching them. Bull gave Krem a two-finger salute and then pulled himself up and next to his _Kadan_ and shut the door. They were alone in the tinny space. Bull quickly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Gwen said softly, Bull looked down at her with a confused look.

"I was going to have to meet them at some point I guess, why not now?" With a crack of the reins from the driver the carriage lunged forward and the two were off on their new journey to Ostwick.


	3. Chapter 3

_ A/N: Many notes!_

_First: Long chapter! And lots of history/ backstory at some points. Now here was my issue: there is like nothing on Ostwick! I found only like three facts but other then those there was nothing. So here is what I know. 1) Ostwick is on the coast of The Free Marches. 2) Ostwick is a tinny City State. 3) The ruler of Ostwick is called a Teyrn. Now I have only changed one of these facts (kind of) because of no information on the Teyrn or how the royal system works in Ostwick, I explain it in story but I wanted to give everyone a horns up._

_Second: I have just realized that my spacers to show time changes haven't been showing up in the actual fic, I am so sorry! I am going back through chapter one and two and putting those spaces back in so you can see the time jumps. Also minor edits, if anything major changes I will post it in a A/N. _

_Third: please comment, I have no idea how I'm doing with out comments. Yay, Nay, Meh? Please tell me…. But please only constructive criticism. If it's only on spelling and grammar please message me don't just comment about that and not the story._

_Forth: Thank you everyone for reading, I have gotten SO MANY VIEWS, so thank you! If you're returning Thank you! If you have just barley read the first two chapters and are now on this one, thank you for continuing! You are all awesome!_

_-Jasmine_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The ride was a long one; it took them two days in carriage to get to Highever where they spent the night in a small inn and tavern by the coast. Normally the pair would have stayed up with the tavern folk, played card games and partaken in other festivities. But this night once both Bull and Gwen had gotten to their small room they both collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion and fell quickly asleep. They woke early the next day, bathed, changed and then found themselves on the docks preparing for another two days journey across the sea to Ostwick.

The waters were choppy and Gwen had developed a terrible case of seasickness that not even candied ginger could cure. Nothing would stay down as the ship rocked back and forth endlessly. Bull did everything in his power to try and ease her suffering as the ship was thrown every witch way by the angered sea but nothing he did even helped to ease her pain. Mid morning of day two on the ship was when they finally spotted the distance shore of the Free Marches city of Ostwick. To both Bull and Gwen this was like someone had told them that they would have free drinks in the tavern for the rest of the night, it was a very beautiful and magical sight.

Once the ship docked the couple was finally able to stretch and take in the sights around them. Bull had never been to Ostwick personally but Gwen had told him about the entire city. It was one of the smaller City States of the Free Marches, it was known for its markets, shipping industry, and it fish; the people of Ostwick were obsessive about their fish. Gwen had also explained how the Teyrn of Ostwick had fallen ill then passed away ten years before the fifth blight, and without naming an heir the rule of the city had fallen to her father who was next in line. There had been economic growth in trade after her father had taken over the city and everyone seamed to be at peace for the most part. The only opposition people had against her family was the fact that they had been known for their extreme conservative and religious views. Looking around Ostwick it self the city seemed to be in fair condition. The buildings were made out of a uniform white mat stone with dark blue shingles for the roofing. People bustled about their day, the open market seamed to busy as people hurried from store front to store front gathering this that and the other thing.

"I think we have some time to go get food and maybe walk around a bit before the carriage gets here to bring us up to the family home." Gwen stretched and looked up at him. Bull gave her a curt nod before speaking.

"Sounds good to me," Bull wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked through the bustling streets to a find a tavern close to the docks, which in the end was am extremely easy task. The tavern was called The Beached Whale, to which Bull raised and eye brow at the repulsive name. Gwen saw his expression and laugh quickly.

"It's good, I promise." Gwen stated as they walked through the door. The tavern was tinny and not lit that well, but the room was lively with laughter and music. But it was the smell of the food that made Bull like the tavern the most. He could smell battered things frying in the back along with sweeter treats cooking in the ovens. They hadn't had any good food or drink in the last four days and Bull was feeling it. He needed a warm meal and some ale to calm his hunger and mild anxiety. The Qunari and Rouge quickly grabbed a small table near the back. The menu was predominantly fish or seafood based, Gwen hadn't joked when she said that Ostwick was obsessed with their fish. After ordering multiple dishes and ale the two finally settled into their seats both with a large sigh. Gwen pulled out the braid in her hair and let the now wavy hair fall along her back. Once their eyes met Gwen couldn't help but laugh.

"What is it _Kadan_?" Bull smirked as her laughter bubbled up and trickled into his ears. Slowly her laughter ceased but the smile never died from her lips.

"This entire situation it hilarious. I am going to introduce my Qunari lover to my royal family, even after I sent them some strongly worded letters telling them to shove it. Now we are here in one of my old haunts, in the home I never thought I would see again." Gwen took a sip out of her tankard and watched Bull. Mirth danced across her eyes as they sat there together. He didn't break eye contact with her, there was a new life to her again that he only saw as they had run around the storm coast or the Hinterlands together completing the little tasks she had been so adamant on doing.

"You're happier here." Bull stated as a fact, he set down his now empty tankard. Gwen sighed softly and set her own tankard down next to his. She bit down on the bottom of her light pink lip as she sat back. Finally with a sigh she responded.

"It's a different type of happy. I don't have to be The Inquisitor here. Yes, I am still Lady Trevelyan, but I can get around that by hiding and with a little trickery." Gwen smiled and leaned in towards Bull who matched her with a smirk, her voice lowered and teased him, "I know everything about this city, we could run around and never get caught if we wanted. I can be a rebel here without any Orlesian Nobles looking down upon through their masks. I am free here to do as I please and not have Josie or Cass yell at me for not saying or doing the right things. I do love Skyhold; don't get me wrong, that is my home now. Yet, Ostwick will always have beautiful memories attached to it for me, I will always want to come back and visit and relive it."

"Maybe we should find ourselves here more often." Bull grumbled softly as he leaned in and captured her lips and kissed her slowly, demanding much more then just the kiss. Bull took her hand in his and slowly started to rub circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. Gwen pulled away just enough to look him in the eyes.

"Is The Iron Bull hinting that we should be a serious couple and go on vacations together? Oh my, what will the Chargers say! Scandalous!" Both Gwen and Bull laughed loudly together.

"What can I say, I am full of surprises." Bull stole another kiss from her lips, which she eagerly gave him. Even with their lips intertwined Bull could sense someone watching them, he could feel the anger rolling off this person in waves. Bull knew that this could only be one person in particular.

"I think we have company, _Kadan_." Bull mumbled against her lips. Gwen pulled away and looked over to their new companion. Once her green eyes met another set the blood ran out of her face and she went slack jaw.

"D-d-dad."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Having all of Gwen's advisors walk in on the two of them was not embarrassing for Bull at al. Yet some how having Gwen's father, a ruler of a small City State was a different story. Bull felt like Cullen after he had lost all of his clothing to Josephine. As they road in the tinny carriage Bull sat next to Gwen, her father had only said two words to them when he found them.

"Fallow me." The man had spit out in disgust and had turned on his heal, proudly walking out of the tavern. Gwen fallowed his order like a wounded puppy, and Bull had to fallow her. Now the three sat in complete silence for the ride up the windy hill to the castle. Even though the Bann was graying in both his well-trimmed beard and hair Bull could easily see the vibrant red that he loved on Gwen was from him. Even though the Ban's green orbs were cold, he could see the resemblance in Gwen's warm mischievous ones. The father and daughter both had the same royal air about them; the Bann had earned his from years of practice while Gwen's was breed into her.

Bull cleared his throat, Bann Trevelyan's hawk like eyes snapped to him in an instant.

"So, Sir, how are…things?" Bull asked.

"Silence, Qunari." The Bann demanded, Bull glared at the man and kept his stare, but Bull kept his mouth shut.

"Dad-"

"Gwendolyn, not now." George Trevelyan growled out. With that Gwen looked out the carriage window; Bull intertwined his fingers within hers. He could feel her fathers disapproving gaze on them, but it wouldn't bother Bull.

Bull looked out the same window as Gwen. Together they watched as the white stone castle with midnight blue spires slowly started coming up towards them. The castle was an impressive sight to see and he could see the beauty in the land around them, they had the coast that quickly changed into a lush forest almost like the Emerald Graves.

Soon the carriage stopped in front of the family's home where a line of patiently waiting servants stood. Gwen's father got out of the carriage first and started a brisk walk towards the entrance to the main hall. Bull then crawled out of the carriage and help Gwen gracefully descend to the coble stone road. He offered her his arm and she graciously wrapped both of her arms around his tree trunk of a bicep. The servants quickly all curtsied or bowed as they walked by. As they passed the servants would say warm pleasantries to them. The entire thing made Bull feel weird. As they walked through the massive blue doors he heard Gwen take in a quick breath, she was nervous as they walked through the white stone hall, her father had already taken a seat on his throne. The hall was vacant except for the three of them. Soon the pair stood in front of Bann George Trevelyan, his angered expression towards them never changed.

"Well this is nice," The Bann said sarcastically, "My youngest finally home once more with her Qunari pet, or is the other way around?" The Bann sat back in the chair just like Gwen had so many times in her judgment chair, silence echoed through the hall as if he was waiting for them to answer.

"I am hers." Bull stated, "and my name is The Iron Bull, but you can call be Bull for short if you like. Gwen likes to call me her big lug, you could call me that too I guess." The mercenary smirked with a shrug, while the Bann almost raised his eyebrow in surprise at that, but he didn't. His gaze soon shifted to Gwen.

"Honestly Gwendolyn, I'm surprised by you. You have always gone against everything I've said and now this. I tell you to come home, and you did which is surprising, but you come here with the problem that I wanted you to leave behind and forget about," the man sighed, "and I had a nice boy from Starkhaven lined up for your hand." Bull growled softly and tightened his grip on Gwen's arm, who in turn flared red with anger at the comment. This caused the Bann to smirk. "You're like your mother, too head strong for your own good." With that he stood from his chair and walked towards them.

"Gwendolyn, your mother would like to see you, go to the gardens." Bull and Gwen together were about to leave before his voice echoed off the white stonewalls of the main hall. "Not the Qunari, just you Gwen." With that Gwen and Bull shared a quick look before they were separated. Bull stood there alone in the hall with George Trevelyan.

"I'll be honest, I applaud my daughter for her audacity on bringing you here with her. Yet I will never admit that to her." Bull watched him, there was a point to this conversation but Bull hadn't discovered it yet.

" You were going to marry her off." Bull stated.

"Yes, to a noble of Starkhaven as I said. He's in the running to be the next prince, it would give her power, land, and the stability she needs." There it was, there was the point.

"And the Inquisition nor I am stable enough for you to feel comfortable about it." Bull folded his arms over his chest he loomed over the man in front of him.

" Very good, you're much smarter then you seem Qunari."

"It was a Ben-Hassarath, but I sacrificed that title for Tal-Voshoth for her." Bull nodded to where Gwen had left.

"Do you love her?"

"She is my _Kadan_, My heart. While I am her love." Bull stated

"I don't like you."

"I don't like you either, Bann George Trevelyan the fourth. Yet we will have to learn to live with the other because your daughter will do what ever she pleases. You might want to tell that royal to go home, I don't think he will be getting a wife from here any time soon." Bull smirked at the short man. George Trevelyan glared at Bull but said nothing. Their conversation was done. With the smirk still in place Bull did an over the top bow and left the room, the sound of his boots echoed through the hall as he went to go try find Gwen.

0o0o0o0o0

Bull easily found Gwen in the gardens with her mothers and two older sisters. Gwen was lounging on a bench with a smirk as the three tried to get her to play some sort of lawn game with tinny wooden mallets. Bull stood on the outskirts of the scene not wanting to draw attention to himself just yet. Julia was a short plump woman, he could easily see that she was once extremely beautiful, but after birthing four children and raising them had taken a toll on her body. From what it sounded like it had been more of Gwen who had taken the toll on her. Julia's once light blond hair had started to gray around her temples, and she had painted her face in effort to hide the laugh lines around her eyes and lips and worry marks on her forehead. Her twin daughters were obviously a striking image of what she had once been with their golden blond ringlets and endless sapphire and doe shaped eyes. All three were dressed to impress, but for whom, Bull didn't know.

"Please play Gwendolyn, Ivy and I haven't seen you in over a year. You use to love this game!" one of the twins pleaded.

"No, I hated this game with a passion." Gwen stated as she picked up a delicate teacup and too a sip out of it.

"Oh Gwen, why do you put up such a fuss, it's just a game." Julia was obviously flustered by this point. The group must have been trying to get her to play for a while.

"Iris and I have missed you ever so much, please Gwendolyn it would be such a great time to get reacquainted." Ivy stated with a pout. Gwen sighed as her eyes caught his, slowly a devilish smirk transformed onto her lip. Bull hadn't seen her look like that since her and Sera had planned pranks on everyone in the keep. Bull didn't like that smirk.

"I have an idea Ivy and Iris, why don't you play with Bull, I bet he would so ever love to become better acquainted with you both." Bull crossed his arms as the three other women looked over in his direction. All of their eyes went wide as they looked onto his behemoth of a size. He could hear Julia utter a soft _'oh my.' _Bull let out a chuckle and shook his head as he walked over.

"You are cruel, _Kadan_." Gwen just shrugged with a smirk and took another sip from the delicate floral and golden cup. Bull stood in front of the group of women and bowed to them. "I'm The Iron Bull, but I guess Gwen told you about me already."

"Yes, she did." Julia slowly stated, choosing her next words carefully, "Only good things did she mention, don't you worry."

"Oh, I'm not, I know I can be quite a bastard." Bull smirked as the twin delicate flowers in front of him started to turn a light pink. On the other hand Julia looked as if she wanted to laugh, but quickly schooled her features. The twins cleared their throats and looked between themselves and Bull.

"Would you look at the time Ivy," Iris exclaimed loudly, "we must run and get ready for dinner."

"Oh yes, Iris, I must powder my nose." With that the two quickly scampered off to the family quarters of the castle. Bull raised an eyebrow at Gwen who just shrugged. Julia sighed softly after the two left.

"Mom, could we now talk normally now, since those two aren't here any longer?" Gwen asked as she pulled out a clear bottle from behind the roses, it was partially filled with a familiar amber liquid. Quickly Gwen uncorked it and poured it into the teacup she had and another one next to it. Bull sat down next to Gwen and she gave him the bottle, which he happily took from her and started to drink out of.

"Gladly." Her mother stated with a sigh as she reached for the other teacup and gracefully sat down near them. They stayed silent for a few moments as they sat and drank up some of the fine liquor. Julia cleared her throat softly and turned her eyes to bull.

"I assume you angered my husband." The woman stated, this wasn't a question, she knew it would be fact.

"Yes."

"Good, he needs something to take him down a notch, he's had such a stick up his ass about you two. Don't get me wrong that man has always had a stick up his ass, but it must have grown into a sapling in there." Gwen laughed loudly and then with a sigh looked over at her mother with a serious look.

"What happened to him?" Gwen asked softly, her mother shrugged slightly.

"Honestly your father is getting old and having a hard time adjusting to the world around us. With the Templars going rouge and mages being free, then there is that hole in the sky that you fixed. All of it just shook him hard and he grabbed harder on to his faith for some sense of stability." Julia put down her cup lightly on to a small saucer on the garden table. " He wants his children to be safe, but doesn't think about their happiness. I'm honestly surprised you even came at all after the letters he sent you, even more so since you came with her Bull." To that Bull shrugged as he rested his arm over the back of the bench.

"I couldn't let her travel alone, she would get lost in a heart beat. She has a terrible sense of direction; Gwen got us lost all the time during the Inquisition. We would be out for hours wading through the swamps with her just saying 'I think it's this way!'" He felt her give him a swift punch in the side, he groaned in mild pain but it had been worth it.

"That's not true! We were only lost once or twice." Gwen stated with a small pout and looked away, "We got there eventually; we just took a few detours along the way, that's all."

"What ever you want to believe, _Kadan,_" Bull smirked as he took a swig of the bourbon. Bull saw something spark in Julia's icy blue gaze, but her emotions we schooled. Bull knew that she had understood him. The Iron Bull watched her out of the corner of his eye as he tried to piece together how she would know some Qunlat. Quickly the Bann's wife got up from her seat. She smoothed out her full skirts and then looked down at the pair on the bench.

"Well I must get ready for dinner and you both should as well. I had the servants bring both of your trunks up to Gwen's old room, even though the Bann had demanded separate rooms." Her mother shrugged with a smirk he had seen so any times on Gwen, "Oh well." With that the woman left the two in the garden alone. Gwen sighed as she curled closer to Bull's chest.

"Your family is weird." Bull stated quietly, he earned a laugh from Gwen at that.

"You don't even know the half of it."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Gwen led him up to her old room; he shouldn't have been surprised when her childhood room was larger than the room the Inquisition had given her was. Bull let out a low whistle as they walked in. The cream and gold colored suit was comprised of four rooms in total. First there was the sitting room which it's book cases held close to half the amount of books Skyhold had. Attached to the sitting room was a bathroom that held a tub that both Gwen and Bull could comfortably rest in. The bathroom was fallowed by a walk-in closet that was about the size of Bull's old room at Skyhold. Finally there was the bedroom, which held a large canopy style bed with enough pillows for him to loose Gwen in. Across from the bed there was curved wall of floor the ceiling windows and glass doors that led out to a small balcony that overlooked the sea and small village bellow.

"You should be happy Varric isn't here, if he didn't have enough fuel to call you a spoiled princess before, he would now." Bull stated as he went towards the windows in the bedroom, the view of the sun hitting the ocean was breath taking. Gwen laughed at his comment as she searched through the racks of clothing finding a suitable dress for dinner.

Bull could hear the sound of a small bell tinkling as it moved towards him. Soon something behind him started to growl in his direction. Bull froze wide-eyed as he listened to some unknown beast approach him. Slowly he turned and watched as a giant white fur ball stalked towards him. The bright yellow gleamed in the sunlight as it approached its target, Bull gulped. Quickly the beast pounced and started to claw at his pants; Bull let out a scream as he tried to defend himself. Gwen came running in with one of her daggers but quickly stopped in her tracks as she watched the pure breed Antevian long hair attack Bull's boots laces. Gwen tossed her dagger onto her bed and scooped the large white cat into her arms.

"Now Sir PussWuss, don't be a grump." Gwen chided the cat as she bumped her finger on its pink nose, the cat let out a grumpy yowl at the red head.

"You named it." Bull stated loudly watching her wide eyed as the beast started purring in her arms.

"Yes, he was a gift from my aunt, he was the runt of the litter." Gwen said softly as she nuzzled him.

"That thing was the runt? He's giant."

"He got fat." Gwen stated with a shrug. Bull calmed slightly. "Animals just don't like you." Gwen stated after a bit.

"No, I think it's the horns." Bull shrugged. Gwen chuckled slightly and she put Sir PussWuss down on his bed. The cat quickly started to kneed the plush surface before curling into a ball.

"Come on lets get ready you big lug." Bull fallowed her into the walk-in closet and shut the door behind them quietly.

0o0o0o0o0

Dinner was quite, too quiet for Bull's liking. He had quickly learned that Gwen's oldest brother, George the fifth, was just as stuck up as his father if not more. He had made his hatred of Bull very clear when they exchanged "pleasantries," if you counted 'the only reason why I have not challenged you too a duel yet is because I do not want to get blood on my shoes' as pleasant. Bull was done with the silence; he quickly cleared his throat as he set one of the five forks down on his plate.

"Lady Trevelyan, how did you and your husband meet?" Bull asked loudly, everyone at the table seamed to pause in mid motion as if Bull had broken a cardinal rule. Julia put down her fork and was about to speak before the Bann answered quickly.

"We met at a ball, our eyes met and I started to court her properly." The Bann resumed eating, but Julia glared at the man to her right before she spoke.

"We did meet at a ball, but it's not as simple as George likes to admit." The Bann glared at his wife, willing her to be silenced but she continued any way.

"We met at the winter festival that is held here in the Ostwick castel at the end of every year. I had been eighteen and George had been twenty or so. George had come with his parents and with the woman he was betrothed to at the time. I had gone to-"

"Julia!" The Bann slammed his fists on the table silencing his wife; quietly the Bann continued, "We will not discuss this, in front of someone who is not family." Julia's lips thinned into a tight line as she watched her husband. Her words were as cold as her ice like eyes.

"George, are you so blind as to ignore what's in front of you, just because it goes against your religion? He call's her _Kadan_, which is the closest thing to showing love in the Qunari culture. Our daughter is happy and glowing, The Iron Bull is probably the closest thing to a son in-law that you will have from the looks of it. Will you get your head out of your ass before you loose everyone you care for." Julia was red in the face as she glared at her husband who stayed silent and kept his eyes trained on his dinner. The silence continued for a moment before Julia looked over to Bull before she continued with her story.

"I was never of noble blood like the Bann would like you and everyone to believe. I was an orphan on the streets of Starkhaven and there want much money in the orphanage at the time so most of the time we went to bed hungry. Once I was able I picked up a pair of daggers and joined a mercenary group. I needed to take care of the other children and help as much as I could so we would have food in our bellies and warm clothes for winter. I joined a group called The Red Hand, after watching what I could do naturally they decided to train me as an assassin; no one would suspect some young blond girl with big blue eyes to be a threat to them, I could slip in and out undetected.

"I grew up and honed my skill. I had enough beauty to pass as a noble woman's daughter and not to be questioned of my comings and goings. When I was eighteen I had been given an assignment to assassinate the Bann of Ostwick at the time. I didn't care why, but I had been told it was because of some dark deals he was making to secure power. Any way, I was given a pass into the winter festival. So, I went to do my job as I had always done.

"As the ball went on I found my target and was about to go seduce him to the back rooms to complete my mission. As I was walking towards him I had ran into George, our eyes met and the world stopped around us just like in the books. He asked for a dance, there was no way I could complete the job so I ran away."

"…and I fallowed her." The ban stated softly, everyone's eyes turned to him as he kept looking at his unfinished dinner in front of him. The man looked up and looked over towards Bull, "I had no idea who she was, or why she was really at the ball, but I couldn't let her escape that easily. I was a spoiled brat that had always gotten what I wanted, so when the girl with the large crystal like eyes ran I had to catch her to get what I wanted." Julia cleared her throat and looked away for a moment.

"A few months later I found out I was with child. We had been sending unmarked letters back and forth since the ball. I told him that I didn't expect anything but I wanted him to know, and I asked that my child know at least his name."

"I ran to Starkhaven and brought her home. I broke my arranged engagement and married Julia that day." The Bann relaxed in his chair and looked up at Bull who had taken Gwen's hand at some point. George Trevelyan looked at their interlocked hands for a moment with a thoughtful look, his green eyes softened in the candle light. "My parents were angry and wanted to kill me, but there was nothing they could do. I was in love and on top of the world. I would have given up everything for her."

0o0o0o0o0

Dinner had ended on a good note; everyone had turned to remembering stories of growing up in the castle walls, by the end of the dinner the negative mood that had settled over the family was gone for hopefully good. As everyone headed to his or her rooms George Trevelyan asked Bull to stay for a moment longer. The man was silent at first as they stood in the firelight, the older man let out a sigh and looked up to the Qunari before he finally spoke.

"You make her happy?"

"I do."

"Protect her."

"With my life." Bull stated as he crossed his arms across his chest. The Bann gave him a quick nod.

"Good." George paused again, "Was my wife correct about you being family?"

Bull shrugged before simply stating, "I am what she wants us to be."

"What do you want?"

Bull was silent; images of Gwen and him ageing together came to his mind along with the natural stages of human life. He saw visions of her patching him up after coming back home with the chargers. He wanted to make her smile and to give her a normal life, or as normal as he could make it for her. He wanted to give her all that he could; even if it couldn't match what she had become use to with life here in Ostwick. But there was one thing that he knew he couldn't live with out, the feeling of her in his arms in the morning as she slept. He couldn't be with out the little noises she would make in her sleep as she curled closer to his chest, or the way her eyes were filled with happiness when she would wake up on his chest. Bull knew that was what he wanted, and he would do everything in his power to keep that for the rest of his life if she let him.

"I want to wake up with her in my arms for as long as she will allow me to have her there." The Bann slightly smiled at that, with a nod they said their goodbyes and George departed. Bull stood there watching the fire dance in the fireplace, possibilities flooded his mind as the flames slowly died off. Finally Bull made his way back to their room for the time being.

Gwen was already naked and in bed when Bull came into the room. She was reading some leather bound novel with Sir PussWuss at the foot of her bed, attacking her toes that she wiggled them for him. When she heard the door shut Gwen looked up at Bull who loomed in the doorway.

"You coming to bed there or what you big lug?" She asked softly with a smile as she closed her book and put it onto the bedside table.

"What do you want Gwen?" Bull asked her softly as he walked towards the bed, she looked at him confused. Bull bent down and started to unlace his boots, quickly he kicked hem off.

"What are you on about Bull?"

"Where do you see this," Bull motioned to the two of them as he sat on the edge of the bed, "in a year, two, five, ten?" Gwen's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, she stared at him as if he had just sprouted wings.

"What did my dad say to you?" tinges of anger tainted her voice.

"Nothing, I just…" Bull looked out the window with a frustrated sigh; he was going about this the wrong way. The image that Krem talked about popped into his mind. "Do you see yourself in a poufy white dress some day?" Gwen was silent for a moment before she burst into laughter. Bull rolled his eyes when it took her quite a long moment to calm down.

"Bull, are you getting sappy on me?" Bull was about to argue before she cut him off, her voice took a serious edge"I don't need that stuff, I'm happy with what we are, I don't need the pomp and regalia." She got up on her knees in front of him so they were eye to eyes, gently she cupped his face in her hands. " I am happy with you. I want you. I don't care where exactly we are Bull, or what happens. As long as we're together fighting side by side I am happy, _Kadan_." Her voice said the word softly. Bull quickly pushed her onto the bed and kissed her roughly as he wrapped his arms around her hips. The world kept spinning and going on its axle, but for them time had stopped and they were together.

_A/N: it's not over yet, I promise._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: ANNNNNNd here is chapter four; this is planed to be the second to last chapter. _

_Please leave comments… they help me and make me happy!_

_I own nothing. _

0o0o0o0o0o0

Each morning since crossing the ocean it had been the same issue. Gwen would wake up, jump out of bed and run to the bathroom to get to the chamber pot before she became sick. Bull would wake up and rub her back slowly as she emptied her stomachs contents into the pot. Bull shrugged it off the first day, she had probably eaten bad fish the night before and they went about their day. They went down in the village, shopping for this and that. Bull had bought her a nice silverite chain for her half of the dragons tooth to replace the leather chord she had originally put it on. They went to the tavern and had a few drinks. Once the music picked up Gwen pulled the large and graceless Quanri out on to the dance floor. She danced circles around him, but he was happy to twirl her around and catch her when she came back. They stayed till the wee hours and stumbled back to the castle.

Day two made Bull mildly concerned when she had jumped out of the bed and ran to the chamber pot once more. Bull tried to rationalize it with the fact that they had gone drinking the night before. Just incase the pair stayed inside the castle that day and played croquet with Gwen's sisters. Gwen showed him around the large place she had called home. She even pulled out her old and tattered pointe shoes so he could see what she was like before all the fighting had even stated. Gwen put them on and slowly laced the soft ribbons around her ankles. After a few stretches she was able to jump onto the blocks in the little shoes and spun around Bull, who watched her with a smile. Together they danced around the ballroom smiling and laughing until they were exhausted.

Finally on the third day Bull couldn't shrug it off any longer. Something had to be done; he couldn't let this go on any longer.

"Stay right there, Gwen." Bull sternly stated as he started to pull his pants on, Gwen started to object but Bull just growled softly at her and looked up at the small red head clutching the sheets over her chest.

"Please, _Kadan_, entertain my worries and give me piece of mind." Bull asked softly as he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Slowly she nodded her head, "I'll be back soon with the healer, please put something on." Bull walked out of the room, and quickly went through the winding corridors to find Gwen's mother.

She wasn't hard to find, she was in the gardens sitting listening to the sea birds call to one another. Bull cleared his throat as to not startle Julia. Quickly she turned to bull and waited for him to speak.

"I need you to call the healer, Gwen's been sick the last few days."

"She's sick?"

"Yeah, can't keep anything down, throwing up every morning." Gwen's mother gave him an odd but knowing look. Julia nodded as she went to go find the family healer.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The healer had asked Bull to wait outside of the rooms. Bull could hear their muffled voices and long pauses in their conversation. Bull couldn't hear what they were actually saying, but he knew it wasn't good news. There was something wrong and Gwen want taking it well. He heard the latch of the door and Bull jumped from where he was sitting; the healer came out and his eyes landed on the large Qunari.

"Will she be okay?" Bull asked, his face was schooled and void of any emotion, but his voice was filled with the worry he wanted to so desperately avoid. The healer nodded quickly and told him to go to her. Bull didn't waist any time and went into the room. He took long strides to the bedroom where he found her wearing his large button down shirt he had discarded the night before, if he wasn't worried about her he would have gotten turned on by the look of her in his clothing in the morning light. Gwen was silent just starring out the windows gently stroking Sir PussWuss's back. Bull sat down next to her, silence hung in the air, neither of them wanted to start this conversation. Bull cleared his throat, Gwen looked over at him and he noticed the silent tears falling from her eyes for the first time. Bull drew in a short breath before he spoke.

"Gwen... _Kadan_, what's wrong?" Bull asked sadly, she looked down letting out a strained sob. Bull quickly pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her; they stayed wrapped up in the others arms until the early afternoon. The only time the silence was ever interrupted was if she let out a sob, which was soon shushed by a kiss and sweet whispers against her hair. Once the tears had dried up Gwen finally was able to speak. Her voice was ragged and quiet but bull could hear her clear as day.

"I want you to know that you are free to do what you want, I love you and I do not want to force you to do anything you don't want to. I will never hold your decision against you."

"I don't think you can force me into anything, _Ka-_."

"Bull, I'm pregnant." Gwen cut him off loudly, quietly she added "and before you ask, yes it is yours. You are the only person I'm sleeping with. I haven't slept with another man in a very long time, so it has to be yours."

"You're pregnant." Bull stated dumbfounded as the information hit him in waves. His _Kadan_. His baby. What would he do with a child? He couldn't care for a baby; he could barley care for himself at times. She was pregnant. Gwen started to crawl out of his lap; Bull quickly stopped her and pulled her back to where she was tucked under his chin.

"Are you happy, Kadan? Do you want this?" Bull asked softly, slowly running his fingers over her belly, nothing was different on the outside, it was still smooth and taunt against her muscles, but Bull knew his child rested there. Gwen was quiet as he started to touch and feel her stomach, slowly she nodded her head.

"I think I do Bull." She whispered.

"Okay then." Bull nodded. Slowly he processed the information, she wanted this, and she wanted him.

"Do you-" she couldn't get the words out before Bull cupped her chin and tilted her head up so he could capture her lips for a long and slow kiss. He was there, what she wanted he gave to her happily. Bull was his _Kadan's _slave, and would do exactly what she bid him to do. Even if that meant jumping into something he knew nothing about.

0o0o0o0o0o0

They had decided they would tell her family first. Her father had stomped out grumbling about heathens, while her mother had a smile as if she had known all along. Soon the Bann came back holding a small dedicate ring, quickly he gave it to Bull. The Iron Bull looked down at the small silverite ring in his hands, small little tendrils of metal held tightly onto multiple small green stones. Bull could tell it was a human wedding band, he knew what her father demanded.

"You will marry my daughter before this child is born, end of discussion. I will not have a heathen for a grandchild." Bull smirked as he quickly slipped the ring on to Gwen's hand. Gwen smiled softly as she looked down at the ring. They were married that night by the Bann.

0o0o0o0o0o0

They had sent a letter back to Skyhold telling everyone that Gwen was expecting and that they had gotten married. The keep was buzzing with excitement about the news when Bull and the Inquisitor came back two weeks later. Josephine was the first to greet them with her portable desk in tow. Bull picked Gwen out of the carriage and gently set her onto the ground, much to Gwen's dismay.

"Bull, I'm pregnant, not an invalid." She yelled at him. With a smirk Bull turned back to the carriage and grabbed Sir PussWuss, who Gwen had stated that she couldn't leave behind again. Her family and the servants had let out a sigh of relieve when she told them that he was leaving with her, everyone at the Ostwick castle hated that cat. Bull kept the cat in his arms; slowly the fur ball and him were starting to come to an understanding of their mutual dislike for the other, but their love for the red head.

"Let me do my job of taking care of you _Kadan_." Bull stated softly. "Humor me, please." Gwen sighed and looked over at Josephine with a tight smile, who on the other hand was beaming with excitement at Gwen and Bull.

"So I have sent out the announcement of both the marriage and pregnancy to all of the notable people in the kingdoms. Wedding gifts have started to flow in, along with an angry note from Celine about how she had wished to be invited to the wedding. I sent her back an apology stating that you had run away and it was very romantic and like an Orlsian romance novel. I have put all the gifts up in your room for you to go through at your leisure. I have also called on a Tamassran who had turned Tal- Vashoth; she will be here in a week or two to help with questions and concerns either of you have and will stay here until the child has reached a year, just incase." Josephine paused and looked between the two of them, "Congratulations to you both, we are all happy for you and are excited about the baby on the way."

"Thank you Josie," Gwen bowed her head lightly to her advisor before Josephine walked back to her office.

"So, we heard you knocked the Inquisitor up. So we celebrated for you!" Bull looked over, he could see the chargers waiting a little while away. Krem had a large smile plastered to his face as the group walked towards them. "Then we heard you married her, too. Got to say Chief, it's all or nothing with you isn't it?" Krem crossed his arms, Bull shrugged at his second in command.

"I don't do anything half assed." The chargers laughed, even Gwen cracked a smile as she took Sir PussWuss from Bull. Krem looked down at the cat who yowled at the shift from his old spot.

"Got to ask though Inquisitor, are you keeping Trevelyan or going with Mrs. Bull now?" Krem smiled, obviously joking.

"Actually we talked about it and we deiced Bull was Bull's last name. So it's Gwendolyn Bull now." With that Gwen started to walk away with her cat in her arms, Krem's eyebrows shot up as she looked between the red head leaving and Bull.

"She's joking right?"

Bull just smirked but said nothing as he started to follow his wife.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I have no idea what to do with a baby, Krem." Bull drunkenly gazed into his drink, "I kill things, I break walls down, and I fight dragons. So how will I not hurt this tinny squishy thing?" Krem watched Bull. Krem's face was schooled so even Bull and all his training couldn't see what he was thinking, or maybe it was the alcohol.

"Chief, you'll do fine, better then you'll ever think. Hell you treat me and the chargers like your brood already, might as well hell have ones with your ugly mug." A smirk spread across his face as Krem took a sip out of his own ale, but bull just kept shaking his head.

"This was a bad idea, I should have…should have…ran. She'd be better off…" Bull slurred, Krem stilled, "they'd be better off with out me, I'll fuck it all up Krem. I'll hurt them, I know it."

"Don't be an idiot. That girl would be a wreck if you ran, Bull." Krem kept his voice controlled. "And that kid of yours, if you're not there for it as it grows up, well then its life will be wreck too." Bull finished off the tankard and called the bar keep over for a refill.

"She would have been better off, I'll fuck it all up. I can't give her a good life; I have mercenary company… not a castle or a tittle. You should have seen it Krem, so big and the finery… It was nicer then the winter palace, and she was just at home in it all. She should have that…I can't give her that, I can't give the baby that."

"She doesn't want that Bull, she wants who you are, not someone like her father." Bull quieted for a moment.

"The look her father gave us when we told him… she was not his daughter at that moment. He had accepted that I was his daughter's lover, or even her suitor. He wont ever accept that I'm the father of her love child."

"If she didn't want you she wouldn't have told them, Bull." Krem pushed his drink away and looked over at Bull who was already half way done with his ninth drink, Krem took the tankard from Bull. "I am bringing you home to your pregnant wife, and you are going to realize quickly that she is in fact happy about this and you will see that you are what she needs… when your not drunk." Krem got up and started to drag Bull out of the bar and back to the keep.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"How many types of wine glasses do we really need, honestly?" Gwen stated as she opened another box of glassware from a different dignitary. Gwen was sitting on the floor in an ocean of gift-wrap.

"Apparently they think you need it to deal with me." Gwen glanced over to the large smirking Qunari who was lounging behind her desk.

"Hardy har har." Gwen rolled her eyes and went back to the gifts in front of them. She tore into the next gift from the king and queen of Fereldan. Gwen smiled as she pulled out the plush Dragon toy. Gwen could hear Bull's feet hit the ground.

"Is that for us?" Bull asked quietly. Gwen looked over to see his eye was wide with excitement; she smirked and shook her head.

"I think it's intended for the baby, so no." She stated as she put the toy back into the box, quickly she turned to her ledger and noted that she would have to send them a very generous thank you note.

"Damn." Bull said lightly under his breath.

"You want a child's toy?"

"…No."

"Liar."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Bull sat on the edge of the bed as he watched Gwen looking at her stomach in the mirror. They had figured out Gwen was about ten weeks into her pregnancy.

"I swear I already have a bump." Gwen stated as she chewed on her lip, Bull wouldn't lie, he could see a small bump were their child was growing but it was nothing serious, more like a bloated stomach then anything. He was getting better adjusting to the idea of husband and father; Krem had knocked some sense into him with a wooden practice sword the morning after their drinking. What scared Bull though was the more he thought of it, the more he liked the idea. Bull watched Gwen slowly and lovingly rub the curve in her belly; gently he reached out and pulled her towards him, slowly he turned her so she was facing him. He kissed her stomach softly and spoke against her flesh.

"Don't fret _Kadan_. It just shows that our child is healthy and will be strong." Bull kissed the bump once more before nuzzling it gently. "Is it weird I find it sexy on you." Bull growled softly as he pulled her into his lap. He gently bit and sucked on her neck, drawing out a moan from her. Truth was he did in fact find it attractive and couldn't wait for the bump to become much larger.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"…So Hawke barges through the door of the Hanged Man, just dripping in blood. Everyone is silent as she walks towards the bar as if nothing is wrong. She looks at the bar keep and just states, 'Just a normal Tuesday.' "

Gwen laughed loudly from Bull's lap, "She didn't."

"Oh she did princess, and she reeked of giant for days after that." Varric took a swig of his ale as he studied the pair, "Gotta ask, what do you want for a kid?"

"You make it sounds like we get to order it like a brew, Varric." Gwen grimaced as she took a sip from her tea. She wanted more then tea, she wanted ale or whisky even wine would work, anything other than tea in a tavern.

"You know what I mean Princess, Tinny get in on this as well. Boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"Boy." Gwen looked over at bull confused, "You want a girl?"

Bull shrugged as he raised the tankard to his lips.

"Girls are easy. Buy them pretty things, say nice words, and kill the suitors before they're an issue. With boys, you'll worry about him when he gets into scraps with others. I'll have to track him down and drag him out of bars and bad situations." Bull smirked as he put down the tankard, "I'll be honest, I'm surprised you want a boy. They're dirty little shits that get into trouble and cause adults to go grey. I would like you to keep that long red hair of yours and maybe pass it on to a girl." Gwen smiled and kissed Bull softly on the lips. She could feel him tighten his grip on her waist with one of his hands while he brushed the hair out of her face.

"Are we just ignoring the 'Kill the suitors' part?" Varric stated loudly, but the couple ignored him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I want pickles." Gwen stated as she tossed her bet into the pot. Varric raised an eyebrow at Gwen then he let out a small chuckle.

"Okay then, Princess, go get pickles." Varric shook his head and matched her bet.

"and chocolate." Gwen sighed as Blackwall, Dorian, Varric, and Cullen gave her a questioning look.

"Don't ask questions, ask them and then things gets weird." Bull deadpanned looking at his cards, "I have another twenty five weeks of this, then non fun sleepless nights to look forward to." Bull grumbled as he folded, pushing his chair back he looked down at the red head that was truly in charge of their relationship, "Pickles and chocolate, right? Or do you want pickles in chocolate? Or would you like a chocolate pudding so you could dip the pickles in chocolate?"

"Now that sounds just disgraceful to the pickle." Dorian stated with a scowl and he shifted his cards in his hand.

"Why so many choices there Tinny?"

"Because if I don't come back with the right one she wont be happy. When she's not happy, she'll mull it over. When she mulls it over I get kicked out of the bed. I would like to sleep in my bed tonight." Bull looked back over to Gwen who gave him a half smile.

"I like the pickles and pudding idea." With that Bull nodded and went to the kitchens. He informed the cooks of what odd combination Gwen wanted this time and with sympathetic faces they went to making a plate of pickles and chocolate pudding. The cooks soon handed him the plate for Gwen and Bull went back to the game in the main hall. Bull placed the plate in front of her and kissed the top of her head before sitting down next to her. Gwen smiled and grabbed a pickle and quickly dipped it into the pudding.

"Please don't eat that." Blackwall pleaded as he watched Gwen. She ignored him and ate her craving any way. Bull watched her and glanced down at her ever-expanding belly. In fifteen weeks there child had grown enough where she could no longer fit into her armor, and her clothes were in their last week before she had to switch to the larger dresses Vivian had gotten Gwen for her expanding abdomen.

They played a few more hands of Wicked Grace before Gwen and pushed herself up from the table with a yawn.

"I am going to bed." She stated, Bull nodded to her.

"I'll be up in a bit, don't worry." Gwen gave him a peck on the cheek before she departed to their room. Bull watched her walk away; her hips swung a little more now because of his little calf growing inside of her. He took this time to appreciate her round ass and that little swing with a smile. The group of men sat and drank for a while longer. The group talked about past fights, women, drinks, and a few jabs were thrown at Bull every now and again about the approaching fatherhood. Even though Gwen was showing, people still couldn't wrap their head around the idea that he out of everyone had gotten married and had a child on the way. After more drinks and laughter slowly one by one everyone left until it was just Bull and Varric sitting there. Varric settled back in his chair and studied the Iron Bull. Bull glanced over to the door towards the door leading to their room, Gwen was probably passed out already, she would be mildly angry in the morning about him talking longer then Bull said he would. He would take her anger, he would calm her, and he would do better next time.

"You both seamed to have settled into married bliss well." Varric stated as he started to put the cards away, Bull chuckled and turned back to the dwarf. "I gotta admit Tinny, I didn't think you'd have it in you to go along with this. When I heard the news I though that this was going to be an utter disaster waiting to happen. But it's turned out for the better for the both of you. It's a nice way to end the book too, happy couple, baby on the way, what's not to smile about but yet feel mildly nauseous." Bull laughed as he relaxed into the chair, Varric's expression shifted to something more serious.

"Bull, I enjoy you, always have. I know you're a good guy, but I have to say if you hurt her now, you'll find a bolt in your back." Bull fell quiet slowly he nodded in understanding at the dwarf.

"If I did, I'd ask you to do it."

0o0o0o0o0

Gwen paced in the courtyard; She had gotten a letter from her mother the week before saying that she was going to come and stay and Skyhold until the baby came. Today was the day of her arrival; Julia Trevelyan's rooms had been set up and cleaned until the stones shown. Everything was set perfectly, but Gwen was anxious about her mothers soon arrival. Was the Bann or her sisters going to be there as well? Would her mother approve of the area? Would Skyhold approve of her mother? Had her father come to accept everything in the end?

Gwen's thoughts were ceased as she heard the gates to the keep slowly crank open and a small horse drawn carriage came into view. Gwen rested her hand on her belly as she watched the carriage come to a halt and the driver went around to open the door. Julia looked about the courtyard trying to spy her daughter as she was helped out of the black carriage.

"Okay little calf, let's go see your grandmother." Gwen stated softly as she rubbed the larger bump, "Hi mom!" Gwen shouted out as she walked towards the carriage.

"Gwen, look at you! You're huge!" the short retired assassin stated as she practically ran to her daughter.

"Thanks mom. That was exactly what I wanted to hear." Gwen sighed as she hugged her mother.

"I'm sorry, but look at you, you look like me when I was carrying Ivy and Iris. Are you sure your not have two?" the older blond woman laughed as she took her daughters arm, her laughter subsided and a serious look crossed her face. "I'm sorry, I know it's hard feeling like a balloon. When I was pregnant with George I had the hardest time shifting from assassin to mother. I know your probably feeling the same exact way."

Gwen sighed softly letting go of the tension. Gwen intertwined their fingers, "Come on, I'll show you to your rooms."

"I'll find my room's later, introduce me to people. Let me embarrass my son in law in front of people who matter." Julia smirked as they walked towards the tavern. Gwen couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Bull's face as Julia embarrassed him in front of Krem or Varric.

The afternoon with her mother was nice, Gwen had missed the friendship her mother and her had created. Julia was always open with her Oopsie child about her past life and had even taught her the trick of the trade growing up. They fell back into their relationship effortlessly. Gwen led her mother to her rooms before dinner with a smile on her face.

"I have something for you." Julia stated softly as they stopped at the door.

"Oh?" Gwen looked down at her mother, who was pulled out a small package out of her traveling dress's pocket.

"Your father asked me to give it to you, along with a letter. He said to open the package first."

Gwen took the package and folded up parchment from Julia and opened the box. She looked down as saw two pendants of the Trevelyan crest, one that was very large, the other much smaller and more for a child. Gwen looked up to her mother; confusion filled her eyes as she looked at the older woman.

"The letter should explain everything, but your father had them commissioned for Bull and your child."

Gwen hugged her mother tightly as she whispered thank you over and over again. Julia, Bull, or their calf would never understand how much this would ever mean to Gwen. To Gwen these two crests meant the world, they meant that she still belonged to a family.

0o0o0o0o0

They were lying in bed; they had about ten weeks left until their child's due date. Gwen's belly had expanded to the point where she could no longer see her feet. Their ex-Tamassran had told them that the last trimester would be harder on Gwen's body, their child would be growing faster and larger then a normal human child would. Their child would take a lot of Gwen's energy leaving her in bed or not very far from it. Bull was always there with her incase she became too tired as she worked with the dignitaries, different officials, or just checking in with the people of Skyhold. There had been many times where Bull would have to carry her up the stairs before she fell from exhaustion. Today, he made her stay in bed to do paper work. Bull wiggled his toes under the blankets as Sir PussWuss pounced and tried to capture them, even with out any luck the angry cat never gave up.

"You love him." Gwen stated but didn't look up from the reports. Bull grunted as PussWuss dug his back claws into the arch of Bull's foot.

"No, I'm trying to help him with his warrior abilities. The kitchen staff has been complaining of rats."

"You love him, I heard you giving him baby talk last night before bed."

"I have no comment on that matter."

Gwen groaned softly and put down the reports she was reading. Slowly she rubbed the belly to try and sooth the baby inside. Bull pulled her closer against his side.

"Your child is being wild once again." She stated softly, "It decided my bladder would be a great punching bag." Bull gave a low chuckle in response before resting his hand over her abdomen slowly rubbing the large bump. He felt a little kick under his palm. Bull smiled, their child was already strong and would be a fighter. Part of him imagined teaching him to be a warrior, maybe he would take over the chargers once he was older, but those we just fantasies.

"Oh, little calf, let your mother rest." There was another flutter against his hand and then the child calmed. Bull kept stroking her belly, moments like this Bull was happy he had given up the Qun, if he hadn't he would have never had a wife of babe on the way. Gwen let out a small yawn as she slowly drifted to sleep. Bull kept her in his arms, watching over her and the child.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The due date came and passed. Gwen was practically confined to the room unless Bull carried her somewhere else. Bull sat up in their bed and Gwen was lounging between his legs and against his chest. Bull rubbed the large belly as she sat there knitting away fuming about being stuck in the bed. Their Tamassran had taught Gwen to knit in her last trimester, it was a way to relive stress and to give Gwen something to keep her mentally occupied. Her needles were clicking as she continued on talking about what needed to be done, but couldn't until the baby came. Bull glanced over to the corner where her work desk once use to be, it was now filled with a crib and rocking chair Blackwall had crafted for them. There was already an overflow of toys and gifts for the child from nobles Gwen had helped; even gifts from the old spymaster who had become the new divine. Vivan had bought them enough gender-neutral clothes for quadruplets. This child hadn't even made it out of the womb yet and was already spoiled.

"A rouge assassin reduced to knitting scarves, fucking scarves!" Gwen growled softly as her needles clicked against one another faster. The fact that their child was a week late frustrated her to no end, but it was more then that, Bull could tell she was scared. She worried if the child was okay or if something was wrong.

"Gwendolyn, you need to be calm, for both you and the little calf."

"Our little calf needs to come out before I go stir crazy, Bull." Gwen growled out. She paused in her knitting, she looked down at her belly, "are we going to be good parents Bull?"

"An Ex- Ben' Hassrath and the Herald of Andraste? Nah, we're going to be terrible parents."

"Bull!" Gwen gasped and dropped her knitting needles.

"Okay, I'm joking, maybe. But this kid will have a lot to live up to. They wont get away with anything, but they will be loved by many people… but also hated for being half Qunari and half Human. Hell I've never met one or heard of one before."

"Bull." Gwen stated softly.

"You shouldn't worry about it Gwen. Our calf will always be protected though; it has the chargers as baby sitters, Skyhold as family, and then us as parents. It'll always be protected and loved." Gwen grabbed onto his bicep and with her nails dug into his skin.

"Bull, get the Tamassran, my water broke."

0o0o0o0o0o0

The keep awoke to the sight of The Iron Bull running around fetching things for the two women up in Gwen and Bull's room. The sound of Gwen screams from childbirth echoed through the Main hall. Everyone ran off to the tavern to escape the screams of childbirth. Drinks were flowing and bets were pouring in to Varric as he kept a tally on the different bets. Would it be a Girl or Boy? What time would it come? Hell they even started a pool for the name. Everyone was merry and excited to see the tot of Skyhold.

Bull would come in now and again giving updates and grabbing a drink before going back, but slowly he stopped coming. Instead the Qunari sent his second in command with updates. It wasn't until late into the night that Krem came back with a wide smile spread across his face and he announced the news to Skyhold.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gwen wanted him to stay, and Bull did. He stayed and held her as screamed and became red in the face. It took hours upon hours for their calf to make its appearance. Gwen was exhausted and breathing heavily.

"Just a little longer, Mrs. Bull." Gwen nodded slowly, the exhaustion creeping across her features. Their Tamassran had a calm and cool voice. It was obvious she had delivered many children through her long life, "I know it's hard and you're tired. Qunari babies are stubborn and never want to leave, you have to be strong for your little one," Gwen chuckled softly, "Okay on the contractions push." And Gwen did, Bull was proud of her. He kept kissing her head, whispering words of encouragement into her ear as she pushed. Even as she called him names for knocking her up, he kept doing what he had to. Soon they were met by a loud cry of their little calf coming into the world. Gwen collapsed against his chest, her red hair stuck to her forehead, but a smile was plastered to her face at the sound of their child's loud and strong cry's.

"You did good Kadan, so good." Bull whispered into her, both of them couldn't stop smiling as they watched the Tamassran clean their child and check it's vitals. The older Qunari bundled the newly cleaned child into a white blanket with a floral pattern, slowly she carefully handed the child to Gwen. Gwen held the baby in her grasp and Bull held Gwen.

"I would like to introduce you both to your daughter." Bull stared down at the child slowly blinking up at her parents. Her skin was a pearly white coloring with soft pink hews at the tips of her pointy ears and nose, there were small numbs on her forehead where her horns would start to grow in the next few years, Her lips were a light pink color, and there was a little scruff of black hair that was on the top of her head. But her eyes where what entranced Bull though, sparkling green blue eyes that melted him as he looked down at her. She smiled and kicked as she looked back up at him.

Bull was her slave.


End file.
